


Passage Interrupted

by ScribeOfRemedy



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, World of Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOfRemedy/pseuds/ScribeOfRemedy
Summary: Aqua was left alone to fade into the darkness. But what if it were possible for hearts to make a connection from across worlds, to unite friends long thought forgotten?





	Passage Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is an old fic I dug up from years ago, long before I played Fragmentary Passage, so even beyond being a crossover it’s really not going to match up with canon, but I decided I would go ahead and post the idea since I think it’s got some nice scenes even if it never becomes a fully fleshed out story. Anyway, I hope it’s enjoyable for anyone who decides to give it a little look see.

Darkness was all there was.

There used to be light. She remembered; she used to walk and live in the light. She had fought for it. But that was a long time ago – or at least, it felt like it was. The darkness was all around her and it consumed time along with everything else. She felt so empty.

_Why am I here again?_

She shook off the creeping hysteria that surged up along with the thought – ignoring the feeling that she should know _why_ – and kept walking. It was all she could do. Nothing existed here except a lonely road without end.

 _How long have I been walking? Wasn't there something I had to do?_ The girl faltered in her step. _Why am I walking? Where can I go?_

The shadows shifted around the path, stretching out like sharp snares.

_Has the darkness taken my memories too?_

The path began to narrow, the darkness expanding and closing in on her.

_No! I can't let the darkness win; I have to stop him!_

She ran. She could barely see the path in front of her, almost completely swallowed by the darkness, but she didn't stop.

_If I give up now the darkness will take me, just like Terra._

As if summoned by the thought, her friend’s face appeared before her like a vision. He was laughing and happy – nothing like he'd been the last time she'd seen him, completely under Xehanort's control. Suddenly she remembered it all: being separated from her friends and used by an evil man they’d thought an ally, failing to bring Terra and Ventus home safely, watching the love and compassion fade from her friend’s eyes. The memories made her heart ache with sorrow, the pain hitting her fresh and renewing the urgency to escape. She had to find Terra and free him form Xehanort's power. Together they could restore Ven's broken heart. They'd done it before.

But she had to get _out_. In this world of darkness she could reach no one. The loneliness was almost as painful as her failures.

_Is there nothing I can do? Is my failure final? Will I be alone forever?_

A lone tear slid down her cheek as she stumbled on the narrow path.

Like a fading nightmare, the darkness receded, pulling back until the path opened up into a boundless ocean under a bleak sky. The girl came to a halt on its dark shore and she stared out at the infinite horizon of the black sea.

"There's nowhere left to run." Startled, she felt of her throat, somehow unfamiliar with the sound of her own voice.

It made her angry. How long had she wondered this place that her voice became foreign and rough with disuse, how many times had she forgotten herself, how many dead ends had she found? All these questions burned in her heart and filled her veins with uncharacteristic fury. She glared out across the ocean. "This changes nothing. I am not giving up!"

Her declaration seemed to resonate throughout the dark shore, repeating back to her in a taunting echo. And maybe her anger was useless, the Master certainly wouldn’t have encouraged such an emotion, but hope, that was worth hanging on to. Even in a place like this – especially in a place like this. "Xehanort thinks he's won. But he’s wrong. Ultimately, it doesn't matter if I can save my friends or not. He will still be stopped. The worlds... There is so much light out there, you can't expect them all to sit by idly."

Unbidden, she thought of two young boys on a sandy beach with a thirst for adventure, a courageous young woman who found true love, a prince fighting valiantly to save his kingdom, a little girl with a pure heart, and a brave young man that dreamed of being a hero. She found herself smiling in spite of everything at the memory of Zack claiming he’d take her on a date once he became a hero. The ridiculous bargain causing endearing amusement to bubble up in her throat. She laughed for a time, drunk on the elation of experiencing happiness again, even if just for a short while.

"Thank you, Zack. I think I would really like to see you again too." One more memory broke loose from the dimming grasp of the darkness and she pulled out the blue wayfinder from her pouch and clutched it with white knuckles against her chest, feeling the magic energy pulsating within. She remembered now. This was her promise.

"My name is Aqua, and I will find my friends."

Light erupted at the water's edge, forcing Aqua to shield her eyes from the blinding glare. When she looked up a door had formed before her. Unable to understand what had just happened but not daring to waste the opportunity, Aqua sprinted for the opening, leaving the world of darkness behind.

Some distance off there sat another figure on the beach and the cloaked stranger contemplated all he had witnessed. "Well, that was unexpected."

 

__________________________________________

 

 

**Midgard**

 

The streets in the slums were teaming with people even during the hottest part of the day with the overcrowded walkways spilling out into the main road. Vendors called out to the masses, loud voices carrying over the market chatter.

This place was lively and Aqua tried to soak it all in. The sun was shining and she could spy small children weaving through the crowds absorbed in a game of chase.

But the longer she looked the more strange the city appeared. She saw signs of sickness peeking out from the shadows of the allies. Beggars leaned against dilapidated walls seeming close to death. Most people were clothed in little more than rags and all shared a look of wariness and suspicion about them. She had received may distrustful glances since her arrival. At first she feared that her clothes had made her appear too otherworldly, but now she realized she simply stood out because she looked well off.

Even more concerning, there was a huge metal plate suspended above the city. Aqua could only guess at its purpose.

She continued on like that for a time; aimlessly wandering the streets and occasionally investigating a shop or booth that sparked her curiosity but never stopping for long.

Just when she began to contemplate what she was going to do now that she was in this world a child’s shrill cry interrupted her exploration. She tried to find the source but it was difficult to see much around the mobs of people that started running in the streets, likely fleeing from the danger. She needed to move if she was going to get to the child in time so she forced her way through. By the time the scream came again she had managed to spot a small boy backed against the outer wall of the community by a spiked creature that vaguely resembled a very large frog. She was still too far away to get to the child and the monster was already right on top of him. She needed a distraction. Concentrating, she was able to conjure a blizzard spell above the monster's head. The spell formed a thick ice cycle that smashed down on the monster’s skull, dazing the frog beast and allowing Aqua the chance to insert herself between it and the boy. It growled angrily when it laid eyes on her.

Aqua glared back, bringing all her determination to bear. _Now it's time to see if I can really be useful._

Her rainstorm keyblade was lost with Terra and her connection severed along with it, but perhaps she could draw on this world's keyblade. The monster opened up its maw, showing off rows of razor sharp teeth. "I won't give up!"

 

__________________________________________

 

 

"Hey, watch it! Get out of the way!"

He couldn't believe people sometimes. First, somebody yelled about a kid being attacked, then pandemonium ensued. He was fighting the crowd, trying to go make sure the kid was okay, but people were packed closely around the scene, like it was some kind of spectacle. The thought boiled his blood. "Move, SOLDIER coming through!"

Finally, he found an opening and pushed his way through just in time to see a boundfat disintegrate in a bright flash of light. When the light faded he was left with a sight he thought he'd never see again. "... Aqua?"

The blue haired girl looked up, eyes wide with shock. "Zack!"

She hadn't changed a bit. Just looking at her brought back memories of tournaments, strange monsters and friends he hadn't even realized he'd missed. _How could I have forgotten?_

The shear nostalgia hit him like a ton of bricks. After ensuring the boy was unharmed Aqua slowly made her way toward him and gazed up into his glowing eyes.

_I'm taller than her now._

"Zack, are you okay?"

Zack shook himself out of his stupor. "Yeah, sorry. It's just like I've seen a ghost!"

Aqua nodded. "You might not be far off the mark."

Zack flinched, leaning away from the girl. "Wait! Y – you're a ghost?"

Aqua looked down and her shoulders started to shake before she threw her head back and laughing loudly, the action leaving a light, giddy sensation in her chest. Once some of her calm returned she smiled at Zack. "I apologize, you were just so alarmed. As to your question, I certainly hope I'm not a ghost."

Always happy to make someone laugh, Zack grinned goofily. "Well, that's a relief."

Changing gears fast, Zack began to rattle off questions. "So, how long are you in town? You're staying a while, right?"

Aqua turned to watch the dissipating crowd. _I wonder how much he really remembers._ "Yes, I'll be in town for some time I think." It wasn’t like she had much choice in the matter.

Zack seemed to pick up on her change of mood. "Cool, so do you... Ya know, have a place to stay?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously, not really sure what he was offering but soldiering on none the less. "If you need work I could probably put in a good word for you at Shinra. We could really use a fighter like you. I bet even the Turks would be impressed, and they can be real sticks in the mud, let me tell you.”

Aqua focused her attention back on Zack and titled her head slightly to the side. "Shinra?"

Zack chuckled. "Oh, that's right. You probably don't know much about them. Shinra Electric Company pretty much runs Midgard. They provide us with power and protection. I should be able to help you out if you need work. After all I am SOLDIER."

Before Aqua never would have considered it, but things were different now. She couldn't go home. Without her old gear she couldn't even leave the planet. She still had some munny, but chances were that this world used a different currency entirely. She would need to make a living until she found a way off-world and working with Zack to keep people safe sounded like as good an option as any. "SOLDIER... What is that?"

Zack preened. "Only the most elite fighting unit in Shinra."

Aqua smiled. "So you became a hero after all, I'm glad."

Zack blushed, suddenly reminded of a certain promise. _[“Alright, it's settled. When I become a hero I'll take you out on a date.”]_

"Oh, well I guess you could maybe say that." _Boy, what a mess._

"You don't sound so sure." Aqua's eyes danced with amusement.

 _She’s still beautiful and a strong warrior. The way she looks so elegant makes her stand out like a sore thumb in the slums, just like Aerith._ Zack bowed, the motion quick and sudden, bending low at the waist and causing his dark bangs to hide his face. "I'm sorry, Aqua."

"Zack?" Aqua frowned, confused and a little alarmed by Zack's apology.

"I'm sorry to have to break my promise." If possible, Zack seemed to bow even deeper. "Whether I can call myself a hero or not, I am no longer able to take you on a date. You see, I'm kinda in a relationship and I don't believe it is honorable to lead you on."

Aqua's face grew hot as she remembered the promise the young man had made to her in the coliseum. "Oh! No no, don't worry about that! I understand completely! Please, don't feel obligated to me."

Zack straightened. "So, you're not mad?"

Red faced, Aqua shook her head. "No."

"Wow. I'm not sure if I'm relieved or if my manly ego is bruised since you're not more broken up about it."

Aqua scoffed before smiling up at Zack genuinely. "I really am happy for you though. She's a lucky girl."

Zack scratched his cheek, embarrassed. "Thanks, Aqua."

After a moment the embarrassment passed and the SOLDIER’s confident smile was back. "So, what do you say? Want to earn some gil and go on heroic adventures?"

 _So I was right about them not using munny._ Aqua closed her eyes, seeming to consider the idea seriously before opening her eyes and smiling. "Okay. I'll go with you to Shinra."

Zack whooped and pumped his fist in the air. "Alright! You won't regret this, I promise. Come on, let's get you setup."

With that Zack grabbed Aqua's hand and took off for the Shinra building.


End file.
